Runaway from the Psych Ward
by ghostgirl19
Summary: "I had to walk home in a straightjacket. Everyone thought I was a runaway from the psych ward."


**A/N: Just a thought on what happened during Jax's walk home in a straightjacket in 'No Can Do' XD**

"The look on your face!"

I sat on the corner of her couch laughing, because really, the look on her face was priceless! Some may call it 'mean', but it was only a little teasing. And I loved teasing her.

"Did you just-was that-?" She stuttered, still trying to grasp that it was all a joke. "That wasn't funny!"

However, I could see her lips twitching, as if fighting a smile. My smirk curled deeper. "Are you sure about that?" I tilted my head for a more dramatic effect, "cause I'm pretty sure I see you smiling."

Suddenly her left hand was moving and her pink magic began to show. Meh, I don't care. What's the worst she can do to me? She's too innocent for anything too devious, not that I'm complaining about that.

"You think you and I are in the same spell bracket, but try casting one in a straightjacket!"

Wait, what?!

Her fingers snapped, and in a second I had a tight straightjacket on me! "Hey!"

She pushed in her chair with a smile. "Now t_hat's _funny!"

I struggled, but the straight-jacket was doing it's job. "Emma! Why'd you do that?!" I can't move my hands, meaning I can't cast any spells at all, not even one to transport. "You know I can't reverse the spell without using my hands!" I stared right in her laughing chocolate eyes, while making my voice harden. "Get me out. Now!"

It didn't work, because she started pushing me to her front door. She can't possibly be sending me home in a straightjacket?!

She shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands with a grin. "No can do! You go home and think about how _funny _you are."

This isn't how she normally acted. She's supposed to be this sweet and innocent witch, who unknowingly cast her own spell upon me. She wouldn't do this to me. I know the Fool Moon affects witches and wizards, but it didn't really have any effect on me. I assumed the same was for Emma.

"Emma wait, this isn't you." I stared into her eyes again, careful to not get lost in them and forget about the entire situation. "Think about it for a second, the Fool Moon-" She made a pitying noise in response, reaching behind me to open the door. "Emma! Wait!"

She pushed me out the door. Emma Alonzo actually pushed me. Never thought I'd see her ever push anyone, but I wish it wasn't me, especially when I was wearing a straightjacket. "No, no! Emma!"

The door shut.

I can't believe it. She left me out here, literally defenseless. Even if I didn't have powers, I still couldn't fight anyone since my hands were constricted. Well, I guess I could kick. I did play soccer in my old school after all.

I sighed and looked up at the night sky, with the pink Fool Moon glowing in all it's glory. "Really, you had to come now?"

I guess the only thing left to do is go home, it's obvious Emma isn't going to open the door. Mom or Dad are going to have to free me, which means I'm going to have to explain why I came home in a straightjacket. This should be interesting.

I walked down her sidewalk, entering the street's sidewalk. Walking five blocks shouldn't be too bad. I just hope no one sees me.

My wish wasn't about to be granted, because when I walked across the street, this old lady with her dog was staring at me with terror and confusion on her face. She pointed a shaking finger at me. "What are you doing out of the ward?!"

Great, she thinks I'm a runaway from the psych ward.

Suddenly an older man joined her, must have been her husband. "We have to catch him!"

Crap.

I broke into a run, while the old couple was shouting at me to come back, that they were only going to bring me back 'home'.

Unfortunately more people joined in the chase, while others just sat watching me completely terrified. At the next street corner I turned, jumping into a person's bush. I waited until the hurried footsteps past.

Climbing slowly out of the bush, I released a grunt as I stretched out my neck and legs. Somehow I'm going to get Emma back for this.

After taking a few more breaths, I ran in the direction of my house, and thankfully I made it without anyone else chasing me, however I got some more strange looks.

I walked to the front door, raised my foot, then pressed it against the doorbell.

Silence. Then, small padded footsteps. I knew those belonged to my mother.

She opened the door, wearing slippers and a furry robe. "Jax?! What are doing out now? And why are you in a straightjacket?!"

I groaned out of aggravation and pushed past her into the spacious house. She shut the door, then faced me. "Well?"

I sighed. "Can't you just get me out first?"

"Answer my question."

I groaned again, rolling my eyes. "Remember that Emma I told you about?"

"How could I not? You mention her constantly and always daydream about her." She replied with a smirk.

My face began to feel much hotter. "Well..uh, I sorta visited her.."

"You mean she broke up with Damien?" Her tone was hopeful.

I shook my head. "No, she's still with _Daniel_." _For now, anyway. _

"Oh." She frowned. "So, what did that visit have to do with the straightjacket?"

"I may have scared her with a joke...so she put me in a straightjacket for revenge."

Her eyes widened. Then, her lips spread into a grin...a smile. Her teeth became exposed due to said smile. She began to laugh.

Now this wasn't just any laughter. She was in Ed the hyena hysterics.

Five minutes. That's how long it took her to laugh and calm down. "Are you done? Because I'd really like to get out of this." I wriggled around in the stupid thing for emphasis.

She took a shaky breath, trying not to laugh again. "I will. But let me get a picture first!"

"Mom!" She can't be serious?!

"Oh come on! It's not everyday the leather jacket wearing Jax Novoa comes home completely helpless in a straightjacket, caused by the girl he likes!" Her laughter rang out in the living room as she sought her phone.

She held the phone up in front of her. "Say cheese!"

My mouth didn't move from it's thin line as she tapped the screen. Smiling, she put the phone down on a table. "Okay, let's get you out now."

She raised her right index finger in the air, purple magic swirling around. Quickly she brought the finger down, pointed straight at me, and just like that I was free.

Smiling, I stretched out my arms. It never felt so good. "Thanks, Mom."

I sat on my bed, blue and black magic swirling around my index and middle fingers, going in a small circle. I had to get her back, when the opportunity came, I'd use it.

Because I always win in the end.

**A/N: This was my first EWW story, hope you liked it! As you can tell, I'm a HUGE supporter of Jemma. I really hope they date by the end of season 2 :)**


End file.
